


Je tiendrai ta main pour toujours

by AstreeAHopelessRomantic



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Children, F/M, blonds babies, i'm not a big fan of my ending, otp
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-02-01 12:35:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12705102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AstreeAHopelessRomantic/pseuds/AstreeAHopelessRomantic
Summary: Deidara debout devant chez lui attendait qu'un ami de ses parents vienne le chercher pour l'emmener à l'école. Son attente ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'au bout de dix minutes, il vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, se rapprocher de lui.





	Je tiendrai ta main pour toujours

**Author's Note:**

> Tous les personnages de l'univers Naruto sont à Masashi Kishimoto.

Deidara debout devant chez lui attendait qu'un ami de ses parents vienne le chercher pour l'emmener à l'école. Son attente ne dura pas longtemps, puisqu'au bout de dix minutes, il vit un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années, se rapprocher de lui.

« Bonjour Deidara, le salua le nouvel arrivant 

-Bonjour à vous aussi Jiraiya-san, 

Jiraiya avait de longs cheveux blancs, il était très grand, il mesurait presque deux mètres, mais était plutôt bien conservé pour son âge. Il voyageait souvent, traversant le Japon de long en large, et écrivait des libres pour adultes, Deidara pensait qu'ils devaient être compliqués à lire, pour qu'ils soient réservés aux grandes personnes. Malgré son extravagance, et son amour prononcé pour les femmes et l'alcool, le jeune garçon l'admirait, car il était libre d’exercer son art, et c'est ce qui avait donné envie au jeune Okamoto de devenir un artiste lui aussi plus tard. 

\- Cela faisait longtemps que je ne t'avais pas vu, un peu plus d'un an si je ne m'abuse, tu as grandi, nota-t-il 

Le jeune garçon de cinq ans bomba fièrement le torse,heureux que l'auteur l'ait remarqué. 

\- Alors dis-moi, ça se passe bien l'école ? 

\- Oui, je suis l'un des meilleurs, se vanta le petit blond

-C'est très bien ça, le félicita-t-il, qui as-tu comme maîtresse cette année ?

-Kurenai-sensei.

Il aimait beaucoup son enseignante qui était très gentille, et qui contrairement à son professeur de l'année précédente, Kakashi, arrivait à l'heure. Le vieil homme hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et commenta qu'elle était très jolie. 

-En parlant de femmes, tu as une amoureuse ?, demanda-t-il curieux

Le blond piqua un fard, il trouvait cette question bien personnelle. 

-Allez tu peux bien me le dire, je ne le répéterai pas c'est promis, insista l'auteur

-Oui...murmura-t-il, elle s'appelle Temari, avoua l'enfant d'une petite voix

-Temari tu dis, c'est adorable ça comme prénom, je suis sûr qu'elle l'est aussi.

-Très, elle est un peu plus petite que moi, elle est blonde comme moi, elle a des yeux verts foncés, et elle est très intelligente, énonça-t-il avec fierté.

Son accompagnateur remarqua que parler de son amoureuse plaisait au garçon, même si en même temps cela semblait l’embarrasser. Temari était probablement son premier amour, et il ne savait pas quoi faire de ses sentiments. 

\- Les autres, ils savent que vous êtes ensemble ?, demanda-t-il soudain 

Deidara pencha la tête sur le côté l'air confus, il ne comprenait pas le sens de la question de Jiraiya. 

-Il faut que les autres enfants, et surtout les garçons sachent qu'elle est prise, et qu'ils ne peuvent pas l'avoir, expliqua-t-il

L'écolier se souvint de certains regards que lançaient Daimaru ou Itachi à sa petite blonde, et il n'aimait pas ça. En plus, le premier n'arrêtait pas d'embêter Temari en la poursuivant avec des insectes alors qu'elle avait horreur de cela. 

-Qu'est ce que je dois faire Jiraiya-san ?, demanda-t-il paniqué, il ne voulait pas la perdre 

-Hum...Laisse-moi réfléchir...Tu dois leur montrer qu'elle est avec toi , en lui tenant tout le temps la main par exemple, lui conseilla-t-il. »

Ils parvinrent devant l'école, et l'auteur le salua en lui rappelant que c'était lui qui viendrait le récupérer à la fin de la journée. Le petit blond franchit le portail de l'école, et rejoignit ses camarades. Il aperçut Temari qui lisait, assise sur un banc, il marcha donc vers elle. 

« Bonjour Temari-chan,

Elle leva les yeux de son livre, et lui sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle le reconnut. 

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Deidara-kun,

Il posa son cartable à ses pieds, et s'installa à côté d'elle. Il inspecta la cour et fut soulagé lorsqu'il constata que ni Daimaru, ni Itachi n'étaient là. Temari, elle, était repartie dans sa lecture, et il l'imita sortant lui aussi un petit livre de son sac. 

Leur institutrice les appela, et le duo rangèrent leur affaire, puis se levèrent de leur banc. C'est à ce moment-là que le garçon décida d'appliquer le conseil de Jiraiya. Il prit la main de la petite fille, et la glissa dans la sienne. 

-Deidara-kun, bredouilla-t-elle en rougissant

-Allons-y Temari-chan, fut tout ce qu'il répondit. 

Ils entrèrent dans le bâtiment, toujours la main dans la main, et allèrent s'asseoir à leur place habituelle, qui bien sûr se situaient l'une à côté de l'autre. Ils restèrent ainsi toute la journée, et si au début cela ne dérangeait pas l'écolière, qui aimait la sensation de leur main reliée, à présent cela commençait à l'énerver. C'était bientôt la fin de la journée, et Deidara ne l'avait pas quitté d'une semelle.

\- Deidara, lâche-moi la main, lui ordonna-t-elle

-Non !

-Tu es resté avec moi toute la journée, je veux être toute seule, laisse-moi ! 

-Non !, répéta-t-il

\- Deidara, Temari, que se passe-t-il, pourquoi vous vous disputez, vous qui vous entendez si bien d'habitude ?, intervint Kurenai étonnée

\- Il ne veut pas me lâcher la main, raconta-t-elle 

\- Deidara, pourquoi fais-tu cela ?, lui demanda sa maîtresse, 

\- C'est Jiraiya-san qui m'a dit que je devais montrer aux autres garçons qu'elle était avec moi, et qu'elle était mon amoureuse, avoua-t-il

Il était très triste, il ne voulait pas se disputer avec Temari, il avait peur qu'elle soit fâchée et qu'elle ne veuille plus être avec lui. Kurenai, poussa un long soupir, ce Jiraiya, mais quel âge croyait-il qu'ils avaient, il valait mieux qu'il se contente d'écrire ses livres érotiques. 

-Kurenai-sensei, je vais m'en occuper, assura la petite blonde. 

\- Tu es certaine, plus de disputes ?, insista-t-elle

-Oui, oui, je crois que Naruto-kun et Sasuke-kun ont besoin de vous, dit-elle

En effet, ces deux-là avaient débuté une bataille de peinture, à laquelle Kiba avait lui aussi décidé de participer. Elle s'éloigna, laissant les deux blonds seuls. 

-Pardon Temari-chan, je ne voulais pas te mettre en colère, s'excusa-t-il en baissant la tête 

\- Ce n'est pas grave, Deidara-kun, je te pardonne, 

-Pour de vrai ! S'exclama-t-il n'en revenant pas

\- Oui, tu es le garçon que j'aime, je me moque des autres, ils ne m'intéressent pas, celui qui est spécial pour moi c'est toi, lui dit-elle en lui faisant une bise sur la joue 

-Merci beaucoup Temari-chan ! »

Le soir, lorsque Jiraiya vint le chercher, il se fit passer un savon par Kurenai, qui lui fit comprendre que ses élèves n'avaient peut-être que cinq ans, mais qu'ils se débrouillaient très bien tout seuls, et qu'ils n'avaient pas besoin de conseils d'un homme comme lui. 

13 ans plus tard :

Temari était assise à la terrasse d'un café, c'était l'été, et il faisait un temps radieux, elle était seule lorsqu'un homme vint l'aborder. 

«  Bonjour jeune fille, c'est étonnant de trouver une aussi belle jeune femme, seule à la terrasse d'un café, dit-il d'un ton de séducteur

\- Oh vieux pervers, tu n'as pas honte de flirter avec ma petite-amie, cria une voix derrière lui 

\- Je suis désolé, je ne savais pas qu'elle était prise, s'excusa Jiraiya 

-J'ai déjà faillit la perdre à cause de ton conseil pourri, il y a 13 ans, et maintenant tu voudrais me la voler, tu es irrécupérable Jiraiya-san, soupira-t-il

L'écrivain fut troublé par la manière dont le jeune homme s'adressait à lui. Il avait de longs cheveux blonds, des yeux bleus, et un air familier. 

\- Ma parole, Deidara, c'est toi, je n'en crois pas mes yeux, tu es un homme à présent, réalisa-t-il 

\- Les années passent, tu te souviens de Temari, la fille que je t'avais montré de loin il y a 13 ans, présenta-t-il en mentionnant la blonde avec lui. 

Le vieil homme n'en revint pas, ils étaient restés ensemble depuis tout ce temps. Dans ses histoires, les couples du départ finissaient par se séparer, s'éloignant l'un de l'autre au fil des années, mais, là, devant lui, se tenait un couple qui avait survécu, eux qui étaient si jeunes, si amoureux, et cela se voyaient dans leurs yeux. 

\- Il faut que vous me racontiez tout ça, je vais en écrire un livre ! » 

Le couple éclata de rire, raconter leur histoire, il en était hors de question, c'était leur secret, et ils n'étaient pas prêt de le partager.


End file.
